


Haunted Apartment

by gabr1el



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aah, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, this is very short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabr1el/pseuds/gabr1el
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically  “I moved into the appartment next door and it’s 100% haunted please let me crash here for the night” au with lams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like your opinions on this? im trying to get better at writing! anyway enjoy this thing i know its r e a l l y small sorry

John Laurens might have been spying on the cute guy who moved in next door, but so what? It wasn’t too weird. Just casually watching him move stuff into his room. Nothing that stalker-ish.

Eventually, John decided that he had gawked over his new neighbor for enough hours and walked away from his door. He also might have been influenced by the fact the guy had gone inside, but one definitely sounded better than the other. No matter the reason, John flopped onto his couch and scrolled through possible movies. He still couldn’t decide on one before he heard a series of hurried knocks on his door.

John got up, confused, and part of him wondered if it was that guy across the hall. He tried to make himself look like a civilized person before he opened the door to a small long-haired guy who was nervously looking around. John blushed, recognizing him as the guy he was drooling over just a bit ago.

“Hey, um, so i just moved into the apartment across the hall but like, it’s _totally_ haunted.” He told John, giving him a worried look. John stifled a laugh.

“What do you mean?”

“The fucking window keeps making noises and i _swear to God_ , a drawer opened by itself. It’s some freaky shit man. So could i stay at your place for the night? I’m Alexander by the way.”

John blinked a couple times, trying to register Alexander’s question. He decided that this chance would definitely not come often, and, what the hell, he wanted someone to watch a movie with anyway.

“I’m John Laurens. Nice to meet you and… Sure, you can stay, i guess.”

Alexander wasted no time. He gave John a smile and brought a checkered blanket, a phone and a laptop into John’s house. John told him he was gonna watch a movie, and Alex joined him on the couch. They finally found a movie to watch -a horror movie, no less- and spoke over most of the dialogue with sarcastic comments and annoyed groans at the stupid decisions the characters made. John had a surprisingly good time with the stranger he just met. Afterwards Alex talked to John about stupid politicians and John showed Alex his pet turtle. Alex was almost too frightened to touch it, which made John crack up. When they both finally decided to go to sleep, John could still hear Alex typing away and fell asleep to the sound of keys clacking.


End file.
